Forgotten
by One Nutty Tree
Summary: When an old enemy is reintroduced Ianto is the only one to know it. This leads the team to wonder more about the mysterious Teaboy's background. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

For once it seemed like it would be a quiet morning at Torchwood Cardiff. The team revelled in the boredom. Gwen used the time to have fun with Rhys, Ianto filed, Tosh worked on her latest project, Owen was downing a pint and Jack – who'd run out of ideas – was having target practise downstairs. It seemed too good to be true.

It was at midday when the rift spike struck. Tosh's squeal drew most of the team to her but Gwen had to be phoned. She turned up promptly however, clearly itching for a bit of action.

"What's the problem?" she asked, joining the huddle around Tosh's desk.

"I've just detected a huge energy spike." Tosh replied.

"Where's it coming from?"

"Still trying to find the location. Give me a minute – there you go!"

For a while the team stared at the dot on the digital map, trying to work out in their heads whereabouts it was.

"Oh shit." muttered Ianto.

The group looked at him in surprise but he didn't say anything more.

"Let's go." said Jack. "It's not that far from here."

And with that they headed out to the SUV.

"Can I drive?" asked Ianto. "I know a short-cut."

"Sure." said Jack throwing him the keys.

"What's up with Teaboy?" Owen whispered to Gwen.

She shrugged.

It didn't take them long to get there; true to his word Ianto knew a short cut and it was surprisingly efficient. They all got out of the SUV.

"Any idea what we're looking for?" said Gwen.

"Nope." Jack responded.

"Something fast." said Ianto. Once again they all stared at him. "Watch out for its tentacles."

"How come Teaboy here knows what we're dealing with?" Owen asked, turning to Jack.

Ianto rolled his eyes at the use of his nickname.

"I grew up here. It was my first alien encounter." he explained.

Owen's eyes widened in realisation.

"How do we find it?"

"If it's the same creature, it'll find us." Ianto replied grimly.

"Let's make a few house calls." Jack decided. "We can see if anyone's spotted it. Ianto you're with me."

Toshiko cats Ianto a sympathetic glance recognising the 'you're with me' to mean: what have you been hiding?

Ianto set off instantly up the hill. The town was nice and quiet at this time of day. He remembered the wonderful view from his teenage years but his father had never understood it.

As Ianto eagerly sprinted up the road Jack had difficulty keeping up. When he reached the top of the hill he stared out at the Welsh landscape. The combination of hills and houses made Ianto smile. It was every bit as good as he remembered. This place had been his escape; his way out when his father pushed too hard for the hundredth time, for when his sister got on his nerves or for when his mother's nagging reached a climax. On the bright side friends had never been a problem. He didn't have many of those.

Jack cleared his throat loudly to break Ianto out of his daydream.

"It's beautiful but it's not what we're here for."

"Right. Sorry Sir."

Jack groaned internally at the formal address.

"Tell me about the alien."

"I don't remember much. It had this way of messing with your mind."

"What do you remember?" Jack probed.

"It was the creature in the corner of your eye, I didn't notice it until it was too late. It had these amazing black tentacles that stretched out to me. You mustn't let the suckers touch you."

"Why not?"

Ianto laughed bitterly.

"With your healing it'll probably fade instantly. I've still got the scars."

He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a ring of sucker shaped burn marks around his arm. Jack winced.

"Point taken." He turned to face the house behind them. "Let's get back to interviewing the locals."

Together the pair approached the flaking red door. Ianto felt nervous but tried not to show it as Jack knocked on the door.

After a few minutes the door swung open to reveal a frail old lady.

"Hello. You'd better not be selling anything."

"No we're not. We just want to ask you a few questions." informed Jack.

"Oh police are you?"

"Not exactly – "

"You look familiar." said the woman, her eyes firmly set on Ianto.

He nodded, not trusting his voice. Jack tried to drag them back on topic.

"Have you seen anything strange today?"

"What kind of strange? There's all sorts of kinds of strange. Do you mean – "

"Have you seen a creature with black tentacles?" Ianto interrupted bluntly.

"Is this a joke?"

"No maim we're completely serious." added Jack.

"Then go away, I don't want loonies at my door." the lady snapped.

Then she slammed the door in their faces.

"She's seen it." said Ianto.

"What makes you say that?"

"I told you, it has a way of fiddling with your mind."

"So?"

"She didn't remember me."

Ianto turned away from Jack and tried to compose himself as he marched up to the next house. He wiped the tear from his cheek and knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>By the time the team rendezvoused Jack was casting Ianto worried glances. The perfect emotionless mask the welshman had mastered was slowly slipping. This place was getting to him.<p>

"Did you find out anything useful?" Jack asked the others.

They shook their heads.

"The most useful bit of information we got was a crazy old bat pointing up the hill." said Owen.

He mimicked the shaky finger. It pointed directly at the first house Jack and Ianto had visited. The pair exchanged glances.

"What did you two find?" questioned Gwen, not missing the meaningful looks.

"The woman who lives," Jack paused to gesture at the house. "up there has seen our alien."

"Great! What did she tell you?"

"Nothing. After a few questions she called us loonies and slammed the door on us."

Ianto smiled despite the fact the woman hadn't recognised him.

"Some things never change." he muttered fondly.

He attracted a few more inquiring looks from the team but Gwen continued.

"Then how do you know she saw it?"

"The creature has a way of messing with your head." Jack explained.

Ianto nodded.

"It can make you hallucinate, or make you forget parts of your life." he added, his mask slipping slightly at the word 'forget'.


	2. Chapter 2

Owen, as tactless as ever, didn't notice this development.

"Was she treating you like you were monkeys or something?" he said, sniggering at the thought.

"No. She – she didn't remember." Ianto replied.

"Didn't remember what?" asked Gwen.

"She didn't recognise me."

"Your description of the alien sounds familiar." Tosh interrupted.

"Have we dealt with it before?" asked Jack.

"Searching now."

Tosh had her palmtop out in the space of a second.

"Right. Owen, Gwen I want you to interrogate the old lady." Jack commented.

"Won't she be a bit suspicious after you two?"

"Be discreet then."

Gwen gave Jack a dubious look. Torchwood was Cardiff's worst kept secret for a reason.

"Tell her you've come to fix the heating." Ianto suggested. "She always used to moan about it."

Again the team was bewildered by the Welshman's inside knowledge. Owen however was getting irritated by it.

"Okay Teaboy quit fooling around, who is the old crone to you?" he asked, taking a step forward.

"Don't call her that." Ianto hissed, his voice low and his eyes venomous.

"Call her what? Old crone? Or would you rather I called her a – "

Jack decided to step in at this point.

"Owen." He said in a warning tone. "If Ianto wants to tell us who she is he will; when he's ready."

Reluctantly Owen backed away.

"If it turns out she's another cybernetic waste of our time – " he muttered.

If looks could kill Owen would be stone dead. Gwen repressed a flinch as she saw the hatred in Ianto's eyes. He had only got back from his suspension a week ago and was not trusted by Owen especially. Ianto's emotions on the subject of Liza were still painfully raw. Despite Jack's initial anger at the betrayal the Captain recognised that there was no need for punishment when Ianto had his own conflicting feelings to confront.

Gwen put her hand on Owen's shoulder and started to tug him up the hill.

"We'll go question her then."

"Meet you by the SUV in an hour's time!" Jack called.

"What should I do?" asked Tosh.

"Stay with the equipment and keep researching our archives. If you find anything tell me."

Tosh nodded and went back to the car. Jack turned to Ianto, who was still silent. The hatred was long gone from his eyes replaced by a mixture of guilt and sadness. It was obvious that he'd been reminiscing. "We're going monster hunting." Jack announced.

* * *

><p>As Owen and Gwen made their way up the hill they started to bicker.<p>

"What did you drag me off for?"

"Because what you said to Ianto was a low blow." Gwen snapped. "Even for you."

"Thank you." Owen said smugly.

"It's not a compliment!"

"How come I'm the only person who remembers the fact that Teaboy betrayed us?"

"I haven't forgotten, I'm just not bringing it up every single time I see him!"

Owen opened his mouth to retort but Gwen's knock on the door silenced him. Arguing sure made time fly; they were already at the house.

The old woman opened the door for the second time that day.

"What do you want?"

"Hello I'm Gwen Copper, this is my associate Owen Harper, we're here to fix the heating."

The woman's frown broke into a smile.

"It's about time! Come in, come in." The pair stepped inside and were promptly lead to the boiler. The noise it made was a rather disturbing one. I've been trying to make it stop that racket for years!"

Gwen shivered. It was noticeably colder inside the house and the eerie creaks the boiler emitted only added to the creepy atmosphere. "Do you want some tea?"

"Just coffee please."

The woman left for the kitchen.

Gwen stared at the boiler.

"Do you know anything about – "

"Nope." Owen replied.

She approached the boiler cautiously and placed her ear on the cold surface. For a minute she thought she heard a voice and she jumped away as if she'd been electrocuted. Gwen quickly decided, after a few minutes of listening, that she was just jumping to conclusions.

It was at this point the woman returned with their coffee.

"Ah thank you." said Gwen as she cradled the warm mug in her hands.

Owen sipped his.

"Wow."

The woman chuckled.

"It's my own special brew."

Gwen took a sip of hers.

"Mmm this is amazing!"

She glanced at Owen. He nodded. The coffee was exactly like Ianto's - possibly better.

"So what do you think of the boiler?"

Gwen tried to hide a panicked look. Fortunately Owen answered.

"Is there any way anyone could've tampered with it?"

"I never touch it, I'm afraid I'll just make it worse."

"Well, have you seen anything strange lately?" asked Gwen.

"You sound like those men who visited earlier." sighed the woman. "Now you mention it I did see someone, no something after lunch…" she trailed off and became glassy eyed.

"Lunchtime was when we detected the spike." Owen muttered.

Gwen nodded.

For a while they stared at the old lady. She was clearly in some kind of trance.

"Excuse me Mrs – erm – " Gwen began. This was awkward. They didn't even know the woman's name. "What did you see?" No response. "Are you okay?"

Still nothing.

"Snap out of it!" said Owen waving a hand in front of her face.

The woman remained unresponsive. Gwen turned on her comm.

"Jack the old lady is in some kind of trance. We can't get through to her."

Almost as soon as these words left her mouth the woman seemed to unfreeze. The boiler gurgled loudly and Gwen flinched at the sudden noise.

"I've been trying to make it stop that racket for years!" the lady informed them.

Again.

Gwen forced a smile onto her face and wondered how many times they would have to go through the conversation to get their answers. Owen was thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p>Jack and Ianto searched the hilltop, hoping the creature would still be hanging around. They kept their guns out in front of them but as Jack admired his Webley he realised it might not necessarily work on the mind-changing alien.<p>

"Ianto?"

"Yes Sir?"

"How did you fight the creature last time?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I ran." Ianto deadpanned. "I was twelve."

"Oh. But didn't it follow you?"

"Yes."

"You said it was fast – "

"It is. I'm sorry Jack but I can't remember how I got away."

After a while more of fruitless searching and several near pedestrian casualties Jack was just about ready to give up. It was around this time that he noticed Ianto rubbing his arm where the scars had been left. At first Jack said nothing but the closer they came to the house Owen and Gwen were investigating the tighter Ianto's grip on the scars became.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." Ianto replied through gritted teeth.

They walked towards the back gate of the house but when Jack touched it Ianto jumped backwards as if he'd been whacked with a hot iron. Jack rushed over to him.

"What's wrong?"

Ianto continued to back away.

"Being too close – hurts."

"Show me your arm."

For a moment Ianto stubbornly did nothing. Jack waited until he reluctantly pulled up his sleeve to reveal the sucker scars. Then they both gasped. The skin was bleeding vigorously. Ianto winced and started to make his way back down the hill. It was at this point that Gwen called Jack through the comms. Bizzarely the pain in Ianto's arm lessened and the bleeding stopped once Gwen had finished speaking. He let out a sigh of relief and let go of his arm. The blood stained his hand but he was not willing to sacrifice a suit just to clean himself up a bit. Jack looked at Ianto's arm and then his face. The Captain opened his mouth to say something but Tosh cut his short through the comms.

"Jack I think I've got some info on the creature."

"We're on our way."

It didn't take them long to find Tosh. They were already halfway down the hill when she called. She was sitting inside the SUV examining her computer screen. Jack tapped the window. Tosh flinched but when she realised who it was she opened the car door.

"I've been scouring the archives and I think I may have found it."

"Have you got any pictures? It would be nice to know what to look for." Jack said.

Tosh swivelled her palmtop round. The alien seemed to be just a blob of tentacles. It was pitch black and seemed to excrete some kind of lubricant which Jack imagined would make the creature very fast when chasing prey.

"It's an Aledor. It feeds on heat energy." she explained.

Jack glanced at Ianto.

"That's it." the young man confirmed.

"But if it feeds off heat why does it affect our minds?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." she said, turning the palmtop back to face her. "Ianto are you okay?"

Jack glanced at him. He looked paler than normal.

"Sorry?"

"Are you okay?" Tosh repeated.

"Yeah, fine."

"You've got blood on your hand."

Ianto nodded.

"Comes with the job."

Jack frowned at this comment.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He said.

"Jack I'm fine." Ianto protested half-heartedly.

This was when the Captain saw red. He was tired of Ianto hiding himself.

"YOU'RE NOT! I'm beginning to see Owen's point – why won't you tell us anything!" Ianto's pale face remained infuriatingly calm. "I thought you were past keeping secrets after Lisa!" Jack raged.

For a minute there was silence. Judging by the shocked look on Toshiko's face, it was clear that the Captain had gone too far this time. Ianto's guard fell and the raw emotions present in his eyes made Jack instantly regret his words.

"Hypocrite." Ianto spat, before turning on his heel and marching off into the town.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack bellowed.

"To get a coffee!" Ianto shouted back.

Jack made to follow him but Tosh put her hand on his shoulder.

"Give him some time."

Reluctantly jack hung back. He took a seat next to Tosh and put his head in his hands. After several minutes of this he removed them and peered over Tosh's shoulder. Ianto was right but there was no point moping over the truth.

"Any luck?"

* * *

><p>Owen and Gwen manipulated the old lady into getting them more coffee for the third time that day. As soon as she was out of earshot Owen began to complain.<p>

"This is going nowhere! She won't even leave us alone for more than ten minutes, how are we supposed to check out the house?"

"Quit your whining, I've got an idea." Gwen announced and went into the kitchen after the old lady. "Where's the loo?"

Owen snorted, annoyed that he hadn't thought of the idea. It was the oldest trick in the book. He turned on his headset knowing that Gwen would do the same.

She quickly made her way upstairs noticing that up there it felt slightly warmer. She opened the first door on her right to reveal a bedroom. It was painted a faded blue and the car design on the duvet told her it was a boy's room. Unlike her own bedroom this one was impeccably tidy. Gwen frowned. That was just unnatural!

A quick glance in the room next door told her that the old lady was not a tidy person. The cream coloured floors were bordered by clutter. Gwen decided to search the boy's room first, starting with the suspiciously spotless desk.

"_You found anything yet?" _said Owen's voice through the comms.

"No."

It was true. As Gwen raked her way through the desk drawers all she found were old toys and books. There were far more books than toys. Six out of seven drawers were devoted purely to their storage. Gwen wondered why the kid had hidden them away in drawers instead of putting them on his bedside shelf.

She approached the shelf curiously to see that it was covered in toy weapons. This surprised her. The kid did not seem the military type judging from his reading material. Somehow Wuthering Heights and guns did not go together. So why was the child trying to project such an image in the first place?

"_Hurry up! I have no idea what I'm doing to this boiler and I think the old crone is cottoning on!" _Owen hissed.

"Just keep her downstairs. I'll be with you in a minute."

Gwen entered the old lady's room and had a quick look round. There was a picture of a man wearing army uniform on her bedside table. Although the double bed took up most of the room there was a clear divide between the two halves. One side was decorated with models of tanks, guns and even contained a few medals. There was another picture of the same man on the wall, this time wearing a Debenham's uniform. His arm was tucked firmly around a young woman who Gwen recognised to be the lady downstairs.

"_Gwen I don't have all day."_


	4. Chapter 4

"Ask her about her husband."

"_What?"_

"Just do it!"

After a few minutes Owen was able to relate the information he'd gathered back to Gwen.

"_Don't make me do that again! She wouldn't stop talking! In short her husband was a soldier, spent most of his time away from home. When he got back he got a job at Debenhams – tried to fit in but was finding it tough to deal with. He's dead now by the way. Cancer."_

"Thanks Owen."

"_What did you want to know all that for anyways?"_

"Just confirming my suspicions."

Gwen proceeded to the third and final room on the corridor. However once she laid eyes on the picture on the wall she no longer felt the need to search the room.

"Oh my god!" she gasped.

"_Gwen what is it?"_

"It's Ianto."

He was a lot younger and not wearing a suit yet his face was unreadable. It was definitely him. It appeared that he'd generated his emotional mask at a very young age. There he stood in a family picture.

"_What's Teaboy done now?"_

* * *

><p>Ianto sat in the empty shop sipping his coffee. It was not as strong as he liked it but for the moment it would do. He absent mindedly rubbed his scars. They were still sore and he was only wiping blood onto them. Ianto sighed. He knew Jack was right about getting cleaned up but he wasn't in the mood for being productive.<p>

Seeing such old scars reopened reminded Ianto of his very first. His father had always pushed too hard.

"Are you okay Sir?"

He glanced up. It was the pretty waitress who had served him earlier. He gave her a brief, fake smile.

"Fine."

She instantly saw through his mask.

"That bad huh?" She dragged up a seat. "Tell me everything." Ianto gazed at her doubtfully. "What? I don't like frowns." she said.

He gave her a genuine smile. Whoever she was she was far more perceptive and friendlier than the colleagues he'd known for years. Plus she was a stranger, which meant that there were no strings attached, he could walk away from their conversation with no repercussions and a load off his chest.

"It's a long story." he warned her.

"Cut to the chase, my break is only fifteen minutes long."

"I had an argument with my boss."

"Is that it?" the girl asked incredulously.

"No. He just doesn't understand. He doesn't know her – "

"Whoa there, who's her?"

"My mother. I went to see her today because of work and she didn't recognise me."

The waitress looked shocked at this news.

"Couldn't you jog her memory?"

"Didn't have time, she thought I was crazy – slammed the door in my face."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Are you going to see her again?"

"I don't know. I probably should."

"What's stopping you?"

Ianto paused, unsure of how to answer that question. He couldn't visit because the scars might start bleeding again but he didn't know why they bled in the first place. Eventually he settled for a simple, one word answer. It was partly the truth.

"Memories."

For a while the waitress contemplated this before finally replying.

"You don't say much do you?"

"This is more than usual." Ianto admitted. "Do you do this often?"

"What?"

"Talking to depressed customers?"

The waitress nodded.

"I like to help. People aren't aware how much listening helps." Ianto opened his mouth to thank her but her eyes widened in shock. "Why is your hand red?"

"It's just paint." Ianto said quickly, not wanting to scare her further.

"Liar."

Ianto stood up and made a beeline for the exit. If he stayed she would just jump to conclusions.

The young waitress followed him to the door and paused, smiling.

"He's coming." she whispered.

* * *

><p>Gwen came back downstairs.<p>

"Did you find it okay?" asked the old woman.

"Yes thanks but I couldn't help noticing three bedrooms, do you have kids?"

"Of course! They're all grown-up now. Rhiannon visits me occasionally but I see Sophie everyday at the coffee place in town."

"Two girls?" questioned Gwen.

It was like the woman didn't notice her own photographs.

"Yes. Sophie was a bit of tomboy when she was younger so in many ways it was like having a son." the lady chuckled.

At this point Owen entered the kitchen.

"Sorry lady but I'm just not equipped for your creepy boiler, we'll come back tomorrow."

Before the woman could protest Owen lead Gwen outside the house.

"Owen what's going on?"

"It's time to meet Jack at the SUV."

Gwen glanced at her watch. Owen was right. Time sure flew by when you were investigating.

Together they made it back to the car situated at the bottom of the hill. Tosh sat inside typing vigorously whilst Jack dangled his legs out of the open door next to her. On seeing the pair approach he got to his feet.

"What did you find out?"

"The old woman is Ianto's mother but she doesn't remember him. She seems to have replaced him with this girl called Sophie."

Owen, along with the rest of the team looked considerably startled at this news.

"The lady has also got some crazy heating problems." he added.

Whilst Jack absorbed the information about Ianto's family Tosh took over the questioning.

"Heating problems?" she piped up.

"Yeah, it was bloody freezing!" Owen moaned.

"The boiler made creepy noises too. Almost like it was – talking to us."

"Tosh what are we up against?"

She showed them the Aledor file on her palmtop and explained the situation to her friends.

"The strange thing is it's not normally hostile and has no psychic abilities."

"Could someone be manipulating it Jack?" Gwen asked. "Jack?"

The Captain drew himself out of his guilty reverie concerning how he'd treated Ianto.


	5. Chapter 5

He tried to answer the question.

"Maybe."

"But what would be able to manipulate the Aledor?" said Tosh.

"I don't know but let's start with Sophie."

"Sophie is just a figment of an old lady's warped imagination." Owen protested.

"There's no harm in checking out the coffee place where she supposedly works!" Gwen snapped.

Owen looked like he was about to retort but change his mind as he noticed something.

"Speaking of coffee, where is Teaboy?"

Jack said nothing.

"Yes, where is Ianto?" asked Gwen.

"He went to get a coffee." Replied Tosh.

"Maybe we'll meet him there." said Jack leading the way.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

As they arrived Jack sniffed the air. Mmm. Coffee. He could understand why Ianto had come here, however he could not spot the young Welshman anywhere in the place.

Jack casually sauntered up to the counter, the rest of theam just behind him. They all knew the drill by now. A pretty brunette promptly appeared at the till.

"Hello Sir, how can I help?" she chirped.

Her greeting reminded Jack of Ianto but he hid the guilt well and flashed her a winning smile. For once he decided to skip the flirting. He could tell that the team was not up for it and the smile normally did wonders anyways.

"I was wondering if Sophie worked here?"

"What's she done now?" groaned the woman.

"We were hoping to ask her that, do you have any idea where she might be?" Gwen interrupted, the policewoman in her taking over.

"She's meant to be here working but she got chatting to a smart looking bloke during her break and when he left she followed. She always does this, I'm surprised Ernie hasn't fired her yet."

"Can you describe the guy?" said Gwen.

"Tall, thin to the point of looking malnourished, wearing a suit," The team exchanged glances. That was Ianto alright. "Sophie said he looked sad. God knows how she could tell but he talked to her happily enough so I guess he was. I suppose she can always tell."

"How do you mean?" questioned Owen.

"It's like she can detect depression. The bloke today was not her first."

"Did you see where they went?"

"Probably where they always go; up the hill. That's where her mum lives and all. Sweet lady, she's always coming down here to check on Sophie."

Gwen thanked the woman as Jack raced out of the shop, then she joined him. Tosh and Owen seemed equally surprised by the Captain's sudden burst of energy.

"Wait up!" yelled Owen.

Jack slowed down very slightly and the others caught up.

"What's the rush?" spluttered Tosh.

"I think I know what Sophie is."

"She's an it?" said Gwen skeptically.

"There's only one creature cruel enough to manipulate memories, harmless aliens and people like Ianto."

"Which would be?"

* * *

><p>Ianto hurried away to the beautiful hilltop view. When he was young it had never failed to calm him, but now he was an adult things weren't so simple. He stood there painting and considered his options.<p>

He couldn't go back to the coffee shop and no matter how much he longed to see his mother going near the house might make his scars bleed again. Ianto wondered if he should return to the SUV but decided against it as he remembered Jack's anger. He could just about handle Owen's cruel remarks but the disappointment in Jack's eyes was another thing altogether. He was not willing to face the Captain just yet.

"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you." said a familiar voice. "I just like to know the truth."

Ianto turned and found himself face to face with the young waitress.

"I thought your break was only 15 minutes long."

"You're far more interesting than work. Tell me what's wrong." she said gently. She approached Ianto. "Tell me why you have blood on your hand."

Ianto glanced down at his red hand. For a minute he genuinely looked like he was going to tell her the truth but then he frowned. Why did she care? She'd been perceptive enough to see through his mask and inquisitive enough to follow him but she claimed it was all out of concern. That just wasn't realistic.

"Who are you?"

She looked slightly taken aback by his question but replied nonetheless.

"Someone who wants to help."

"That's not an answer."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm Sophie and I'm guessing you must be Ianto."

All the sympathy was gone from her voice, she didn't appear to be bothering with the façade anymore.

"How do you know who I am?"

She laughed.

"Oh Ianto I've been watching you for a very long time. Kids with crappy childhoods are always far more interesting than the others."

"You came through the rift."

It was a statement, not a question.

"That's enough chit chat."

She made to grab him but he stepped away.

"What do you want?"

She simply grinned. Her eyes blazed black and Ianto found himself on his knees. He was back in Canary Wharf, the flames devouring him on all sides.

_It's not real. Fight it._

But then Lisa stepped into the picture and Ianto could feel himself give in.

Sophie smiled down at the young man by her feet. This was going to be too easy. She grabbed his arm and tugged him upright so she half supported him. Then she made her way to the house. Searing pain flashed through Ianto's shoulder as she knocked on the door but it was nothing in comparison to the emotional trauma of Torchwood 1. Of Lisa.

Mrs Jones opened the door.

"Hey mum. This guy just got mugged, mind if I bring him in?"

The old woman looked a little shocked but gestured at them to come inside. As Sophie dragged Ianto into the house Mrs Jones frowned. The man looked familiar. Suddenly realisation dawned on her face.

"He's the loony who was knocking on my door with that handsome man earlier today."

"I'm going to take him down to the boiler, okay?"

The old lady didn't bother to question her daughter's behaviour. Ever since Sophie was little she'd done everything in the freezing boiler room.

Sophie dragged Ianto into the boiler room before examining his expression. The shock was gone from his face, replaced by pain.

"Lisa." He whispered.

Sophie laughed. Humans were so gullible!


	6. Chapter 6

A loud gurgle from the boiler reminded her of what she had to do. She stepped towards the metal and rapped on the surface with a rhythm only she knew. The boiler rapped back along with an angry roar.

"Oh don't be so sentimental!" Sophie scoffed. The roar turned into a hiss. "As if! You know what'll happen if you don't co-operate." A sigh resounded from the boiler. "That's better. Out you come."

She beckoned at the metal and the creature was drawn out through the material as if the solid was a curtain.

"Leave them alone." came an angry voice.

Sophie turned and cocked her head to one side.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness and I'd advise you to step away from my employee."

Gwen, Owen and Tosh stood beside Jack toting their guns.

Gwen was considerably nervous now she knew what 'Sophie' was capable of. She remembered their brief conversation with Jack only too well. It had only happened ten minutes ago.

_"She's a Cremza. I've met her kind before, not nice. They're amazingly mind-oriented."_

_"Mind-oriented?"_

_"Telepatheic, telekinetic, anything tele you name it. Made it very difficult to be suggestively charming."_

_Owen snorted._

_"As if you'd ever be so subtle!"_

_Gwen couldn't help but agree. Jack smirked._

_"Well, it made me get a little better at shielding my thoughts. Anyways, they were so keen to improve their advanced minds that they drove themselves mad with their efforts. An unpleasant species turned insanely evil within a matter of hours."_

_"What does that Cremza want with Ianto?" asked Tosh worriedly._

_"Nothing good." Jack promised._

_"What about the Aledor?" said Gwen._

_"Nothing but a foot soldier she threatened into obedience I'm guessing. Friends were never their style."_

With that thought the team had approached the house on the hill and concentrated on persuading Ianto's mother to let them in. In the end it was a combination of Jack's winning smile and lies about fixing the boiler that got them inside.

They'd initially tried to warn her about Sophie and she'd very nearly closed the door on them. In desperation they mentioned Ianto and the woman went into a glassy eyed trance similar to the one Owen and Gwen had witnessed earlier that day. By the time she snapped out of it the team had created a cover story which got them into the boiler room where Jack currently stood, threatening Sophie.

"I'm quite happy where I am thank you."

"Why are you doing this?" Gwen snapped. "Neither Ianto or the Aledor did anything to you!"

"His mind called out to me, how could I resist? As for the Aledor, it fell through the rift at just the right time."

"What?" exclaimed Owen. "The Aledor I get but Teaboy's mind ringing you up is bullshit." He rounded on jack. "Could you actually tell us what the fuck is going on!?"

"I told you – she's extremely telepathic."

Gwen frowned. If the Cremza had been able to home in on one singular mind, what had that mind been thinking?

Sophie leered at Gwen, knowing exactly what she was considering.

"Deliciously bad thoughts." Gwen frowned. What bad thoughts could a twelve year old possess? "I can patch you though if you want." the Cremza cackled.

This diverted Gwen's attention to Ianto. He was just standing there silently shaking, his eyes fixed on a woman only he could see. His shoulder was bleeding badly enough for the blood stains to visibly show through his sleeve.

"What have you done to him?"

"Nothing. Well he is under a rather convincing hallucination but other than that - nothing."

"What about his shoulder?"

"Oh Ale did that." the Cremza explained, gesturing to the Aledor. "One touch from his sucker forms a binding connection. The closer it gets the more he bleeds." Jack growled. "Don't bother shooting. You'll be sent out of your mind by the time you pull the trigger."

Sophie's eyes flickered over to Tosh who let out a piercing scream before falling to her knees. Owen crouched beside her with a worried look on his face.

"Tosh?" She said nothing. He glared at the Cremza. "What are you doing?"

"Proving a point." Suddenly her eyes focussed on Jack instead. Tosh was released from her nightmare and Owen helped her up. "What did you say?" Sophie hissed.

"I didn't _say _anything. I was thinking and that thought was aimed at you." Jack replied.

Despite Tosh's shock and confusion she understood enough to know what Jack meant. When she wore the pendant Mary had given her she had not been able to read Jack's thoughts unless he wanted her to.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?" asked Gwen, completely confused.

"Not here. I'll show you but you have to let Ianto go."

"Or you could show me and then I'll let him go."

"Jack you can't bargain with her!" said Owen, guessing at what was going on in the Captain's mind. "She's a psychopath!"

Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Telepath Owen, telepath. What is it with you humans? You always get us mixed up!" she chuckled but made eye-contact with Jack. "You've got a deal. Where is it?"

"SUV." Jack replied, a look of deep concentration on his face as he broadcasted the image to her.

The Cremza smiled. It was a rather disturbing sight.

"Shouldn't be hard to find." She turned to Tosh. "Take me there." Tosh looked frantically at Jack as if seeking permission. He nodded. Owen opened his mouth to protest but Jack gave him a warning look and he closed it. Tosh started to lead Sophie out of the room. Just before the Cremza left she turned. "Don't think you lot are all off the hook. He," she said nodding at Ianto. "will be my eyes and ears."

"I thought you said he was under a hallucination?" Gwen pointed out.

"Oh he is." grinned Sophie and slammed the door behind her.

Owen took the opportunity to explode.

"What the hell are you up to Jack?" he shouted.

"What did you tell Sophie?" asked Gwen.

"I told her there is a machine in the SUV that can send her home."

"What!?" Owen and Gwen chorused.

They both knew Torchwood possessed no such thing. At least, as far as they were aware.

Giving Ianto a wary glance Jack beckoned the pair over to the opposite side of the room.

"We all know that's not true but she doesn't." he whispered.

"Still not seeing the up side!" hissed Owen.

"What about Tosh?" Gwen added.

"Tosh knows how to handle herself."

"She doesn't even know what's going on!"

"It's better that way, then Sophie will pay less attention to her mind." Jack explained. "She might be able to escape."

"But what do _we _do?"


	7. Chapter 7

"We start by snapping Ianto out of his trance. It's what she'll expect us to do and it's what I want to do."

The trio turned to face their friend. To say he did not look good was the understatement of a century. The group was also shocked to find that the Aledor was now directly in front of them. They exchanged worried glances. This was going to be even harder than they'd originally thought but Owen grinned. He raised his gun.

"You know there's no crazy telepath to stop us from pulling the trigger." he reminded the others.

Jack smiled but Gwen frowned.

"Tosh said the Aledor wasn't hostile."

"We can make sure." he replied, toting his gun.

"Owen!"

"Gwen's right." Jack said. "If it was going to attack us it would've done already."

"So what's it doing then?"

They all stared at the creature, trying and failing to figure out what it wanted. Owen was the first to give up.

"I wish it had a bloody mouth!" he exclaimed and walked past it towards Ianto.

Judging how he passed the creature unharmed the others followed his lead.

Ianto's unfocussed eyes stared directly at them yet somehow through them.

"How do we snap him out of it?" Gwen wondered.

"OI! TEABOY!" Owen yelled.

The others flinched but Ianto remained stock still. Gwen gave the Welshman a hesitant poke and Jack waved his hand in front of his face. Nothing.

"This isn't working." Jack sighed.

"We haven't tried slapping him yet!"

"Uh – Jack?" said Gwen who'd slowly turned around to face the Aledor. "I think the alien is trying to tell us something."

Jack and Owen turned. Sure enough the Aledor was trying to show them something. The question was what. All its dark tentacles were pointing in the same direction to form an arrow shape. Although this made the creature rather unbalanced they got the message. It was pointing at the boiler.

* * *

><p>Ianto was burning up in the heat of Torchwood 1. There was no escape for either of them. He didn't mind being trapped so long as Lisa was safe but she wasn't. She was dying, <em>they <em>were dying. He gasped for air but there was none left.

Part of him knew something was wrong, something other than the fact that he was being burnt alive alongside his girlfriend. Part of him knew this couldn't be real. Mainly because he got the feeling that this had already happened. He had a certain sense of déjà vu.

_Oh shut up and let me use your eyes._

Ianto blinked. What was going on? He glanced at Lisa but now she seemed surreal, part of a world he had lost a long time ago as did the flames surrounding him. His hand instantly leapt to his right arm. Strange, he hadn't noticed it hurting before. At least, it hadn't hurt any more than the rest of his body. For a minute another scene flashed in front of him. There stood two familiar men and a concerned woman. A creepy laugh echoed in Ianto's head and he was surrounded by flames once more yet it seemed that the presence of the strange voice had opened a gate in which other voices could flit through.

_"Do you think this'll work?"_

_"Let's hope so."_

And then Ianto was freezing. The flames around him were doused and he was soaking. He blinked and was back in the boiler room.

He looked down at his suit, then at Owen. He was dripping and he knew exactly who to blame. Ianto glared.

"Was that really necessary?"

The trio's concerned expressions broke into mad grins.

"Good to have you back." said Jack.

"Is there any particular reason why I'm saturated?" Ianto asked.

"It was the Aledor's idea. Since it affects heat that's the reason why the boiler only produces freezing water. Somehow it knew that would snap you out of it."

Ianto eyed the creature apprehensively and realised that it stood as far away from his as possible. Frowning, he took a step forward. As pain flared in his arm he quickly moved back. He'd forgotten that every step closer to the Aledor made the pain worse. In remembering this fact he realised that in truth the creature was being quite considerate. He nodded in its general direction.

"Thanks." Then he turned to Jack. "What's the plan?"

The Captain was surprised. He expected the Welshman to still be holding a grudge. Maybe his hallucinatory state had made him forget? Or maybe he simply couldn't be bothered to withhold it.

"The Cremza is being – "

"You mean Sophie?"

Jack nodded.

"She's being led to the SUV by Tosh. I've managed to convince her that there's some tech there that could send her home."

"Fortunately there isn't." Owen added. "Or else we'd all be screwed.

"What about Tosh?" asked Ianto.

"He's right." Gwen agreed. "We have to help her."

"But first we have to get out of here." Jack reminded.

"That shouldn't be too difficult." said Owen airily. "There's four of us plus a non-hostile alien, for a change. Should be easy enough to break the door down providing the Aledor doesn't touch us."

The team's eyes flickered to Ianto's arm. Hw realised Jack must've explained the bleeding to them whilst he'd been under the hallucination.

"Three of us." Ianto corrected. "I can't go anywhere near the Aledor; it makes my arm worse."

Owen rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

He strode towards the door and Jack followed but Gwen hung back.

"Ianto are you okay?" He shrugged. "It's just, you seem awfully calm given what just – "

"Gwen I work for Torchwood." he interrupted. "I'm starting to get used to this feeling now."

She opened her mouth to speak but Jack's yell cut her short.

"Gwen we could really use a hand over here!"

She glanced over at the others. They did appear to be struggling with the heavy door even with the additional help of the Aledor's careful tentacles.

"Coming!" she called and quickly went over to them casting Ianto a sympathetic glance.

As the team focussed on the door Ianto leant back on the freezing boiler and shivered. He hardly noticed the cold but the images of Canary Wharf were still vivid in his mind. Although his body was in less pain he was exhausted. Part of him wanted to burst into tears there and then but he didn't have the time or energy and knew he'd probably only succeed in embarrassing himself and irritating Owen.

He looked down and realised that his shoes were wet. There was a small river of water on the floor. Ianto found that the source of the water came from a messy bullet hole high up on the boiler. He raised an eyebrow and wondered how Owen had managed to soak him with such poor access to the liquid. Unless the Aledor had other abilities that he was not aware of? Ianto glanced at the creature. Its tentacles were strong, that much was obvious from its assault on the door, but also careful. It was deliberately avoiding physical contact with the others, clearly wanting to prevent them from being scarred for life like Ianto had already been. He didn't know _what _it was but so far it appeared to be good.


	8. Chapter 8

There was a creaking noise as the metal door finally started to give way. With a loud, metallic thud they were free. Clutching his arm, Ianto strode towards the door. The Aledor hurried outside, moving in a way that only a creature of its species could. By the time he was at the door the others were already several rooms away. He made to join them but staggered back as the pain in his arm worsened. They were with the Aledor. Ianto sighed. This was starting to get really irritating.

* * *

><p>Jack bent down so he was at the same height as the creature.<p>

"Wave five tentacles if you can understand me." It waved. "Thank god! It really takes it out of me projecting thoughts. We just need you to answer a few questions. Wave five tentacles for yes, one for no."

"Jack shouldn't we be focussing on Tosh and the Cremza?" Gwen asked.

"Just trust me Gwen, depending on how Al – can I call you Al?" Five tentacles waved. "Great. Depending on how Al answers, this could be very important."

"Okay. Just be quick."

"Al, are you telepathic?" Five tentacles. "Can you project your thoughts?" One tentacle. "Damn. That's going to make the next question difficult. Why did you help the Cremza?"

Owen and Gwen groaned.

"Please tell me we're not going to do charades!"

"Okay, okay! Skip that question, does the Cremza have a weakness?" Five tentacles. "Fantastic!"

"Yeah, but how do _we _work it out? Twenty questions?" Owen reminded scathingly.

Jack ignored him.

"Will you help us?"

Five tentacles.

"We've only got its word – well, tentacles for it!" Owen protested.

"It's going to have to do. Unless the Cremza is on record Al here knows the most about her." Jack replied, straightening up. "Let's go. I think we've kept Tosh waiting long enough. Al I want you to scout ahead down the hill, for Ianto's sake."

"Wait!" said Gwen. "Jack, is it a good idea to let the Aledor re-join Sophie? We don't know what she was holding over – " she paused and turned to face the creature. "Sorry I don't know your gender. Are you male?" One tentacle. "Thanks." She turned back to face Jack. "We don't know what Sophie was holding over her." Gwen explained gesturing at the Aledor. "What if she forces her to help again?"

"Al here is better than that. She may be telepathic but she's not constantly trying to invade our minds like Sophie. With the Cremza I could feel her scurrying around my head. I don't get that with Al. We can trust her. Besides, I'm a good judge of character."

Owen snorted.

"Okay." Gwen agreed. "But do you have to call her Al when she's a she?"

"Al doesn't mind."

"Well I do!" Owen snapped. "It's bloody confusing!"

Jack sighed in irritation.

"Fine." He looked down at the creature. "You know what to do Ale. We'll catch you up."

The creature slid/crawled away at an alarming speed leaving behind a trail of disgusting green goo.

"Ianto!" Jack shouted. "Ale's gone to scout ahead."

On hearing this the Welshman quickly re-joined the team.

"What did I miss?" He wrinkled his nose and looked down at the foul smelling liquid. "Mam's not going to be happy." he muttered.

"What have you lot done to my bloody carpet!?" came a rather high pitched shriek.

The group turned. The old lady stood by the open door, her mouth equally open. Ianto's eyes widened.

"Shit!"

The woman's shocked expression was abruptly replaced with an angry one.

"Yes, all over my floor!"

Jack decided that maybe he should say something other than the words on his mind: _well this is awkward._

"We'll pay for any damage maim but right now we really have to go."

Her eyes narrowed but Ianto could tell this statement had calmed her down somewhat.

"If this stains -!" She left the sentence unfinished but it still seemed appropriately threatening. She bent down to examine the trail. "What is this stuff?"

Ianto hovered over her with a bizarre mixture of worry and amusement on his face.

"Nothing for you to worry about."

She glared up at him.

"Easy for you to say."

Ianto gave her a small smile but inside his heart was breaking. She didn't know him. Jack cleared his throat.

"We should really get going."

Reluctantly Ianto turned and the team made their way out of the house.

Together the team started to walk down the hill. Ianto doubted that they had a plan but didn't question Jack's methods. Whilst he was an arrogant hypocrite his approach, no matter how impromptu, tended to get the job done. Initially the march downhill was silent. The air was filled with unanswered questions. Judging from the furtive glances Gwen was sending Ianto they were along the lines of: how are you _really _feeling? What did you see in your hallucination? She's your mum? And so on. Eventually Jack broke the silence.

"How's your arm?"

"Better."

"It might be easier for you to stay here. The closer we get to the Aledor and the SUV the more it'll hurt." Jack warned.

"I know." Ianto said simply. "But I can't just leave Tosh with that creature."

The team collectively winced at the venom present in his voice. Jack looked like he wanted to argue but said nothing. Gwen however felt something _had _to be said.

"Ianto I know you want to help Tosh, we all do but if you start collapsing when we get there it won't help any of us."

"I can't stand back and let that thing get away with this."

Ianto spoke quietly yet it felt like he had yelled.

"We won't let her." Gwen reassured. "Right Jack?"

The captain nodded.

Owen, much to Gwen's surprise and relief, remained silent. She wondered if the Hippocratic Oath part of his training was starting to come into effect.

"Fine." Ianto reluctantly agreed.

The group kept moving. It went unsaid that when the Welshman started to visibly hurt he would be forced to hang back, but as the group spotted the SUV no pain came. It looked like the Aledor had made way for him yet again.

The team could clearly see Sophie prowling around the SUV. She didn't look happy, but so far Tosh appeared unharmed. The technician was typing into her computer frantically, they knew she was stalling.

"What are we waiting for?" said Owen.

Jack turned.

"Don't think."

"What?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Clear your minds otherwise she'll be able to sense us a mile away."

Gwen frowned.

"She hasn't yet."

"She's distracted but soon she won't be."

Owen scowled.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is to clear your mind when there's a psychotic alien on the loose?" he snarled.

"Think of something mundane then, just make sure your thoughts are irrelevant."

The team exchanged dubious glances. 'Mundane' wasn't in the Torchwood vocabulary but before they could protest Jack marched towards the SUV. Inside the car Tosh looked relieved.

Flanked by the others he approached Sophie. Jack almost laughed out loud at the looks of deep concentration on his team's faces as they struggled to picture something boring and harmless. He had it easy.

"Hey! Sophie! Looking for something?" he called.

The Cremza whipped round. When she realised who it was an unpleasant grin spread across her face.

"Why should I look when your friend is getting it for me right now?"

Jack was impressed that Tosh had managed to fool the telepath for this long. Maybe her time spent with that pendant had given her some advantages, or maybe the Cremza was bluffing. Either was likely.

"Good question." he replied. "I think you'll find – "

But he was interrupted mid-sentence by a shriek of laughter from Sophie.

"Humans!" she giggled. "You're so, _so _bizarre!" Jack raised an eyebrow. "This one, this one here is wondering if a foil hat will stop me from reading her mind!"

Gwen blushed.

"You never know." she muttered.

However the amusement on the Cremza's face quickly turned into annoyance. She faced Owen.

"What _is _that noise?" she growled.

The medic smiled.

"Fingernails on a chalk board."

Sophie's eyes flashed black and Owen fell to his knees. The image in his head was replaced with something far nastier. Jack decided now was the time to make his move before anyone else got hurt.

"What do you want?"

Sophie wasn't listening. Her eyes were now focussed on Ianto.

"Oh really?" she purred, slinking over to him. "How sweet. You should tell him that sometime."

Jack rolled his eyes. This was starting to frustrate him. He was trying to make a point but it was like he didn't even exist and somehow he doubted that clearing his throat would produce the desired effect. Part of his wondered if this was how Ianto felt on a daily basis at the Hub. Jack cleared his throat. Owen smirked as he got to his feet but no one else even noticed. Jack narrowed his eyes.

_WHAT DO YOU WANT?_

Sophie's head whipped round to scowl at him.

"I don't appreciate being yelled at." she growled.

Her eyes were suddenly two bottomless pits of darkness. Jack knew he'd be writhing by now if her powers worked on him. Fortunately they didn't.

"Then answer me."

The Cremza leered at him.

"I want to _provide._"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!" Owen exclaimed.

"Provide? Like for your family?" Gwen asked.

Sophie smiled.

"Now you're getting it."

Her eyes remained fixed on Jack and for that he was thankful. They were still pitch black in colour, a sign that she was trying and failing to make him suffer. They seemed to almost expand with the effort.

"What could your family possibly need? Jack told us your species wasn't exactly stupid." Gwen argued.

Sensing that Sophie was about to turn Jack cut in.

"Let me guess, you got cordoned off." he mocked.

Sophie sent him a scorching glare.

"We knew what we wanted, but the surrounding galaxies disagreed."

"They realised how insane you lot were."

"They were intimidated by our brilliance so they reacted the only way they knew how. My home was put under lock and key." Sophie snapped.

Jack whistled.

"I wish I'd been there to see it."

"Oh you'll see my home alright." Sophie turned to face the SUV. "Human! Are you ready?"

But Tosh was no longer in the driver's seat. Jack grinned. She must've had the sense to get out. Sophie's eyes darkened further.

"Ready as I'll ever be." came a voice from behind.

"Tosh no!" Jack yelled as Sophie turned to focus her eyes on – the Aledor?

The tentacle creature flung itself at Sophie's face and latched on tight. The Cremza screamed as the Aledor's tentacles made contact with her face. Not wanting to let Sophie hurt another member of his team Jack navigated around the fighting aliens.

Gwen and Owen just stood, unsure of how to react whilst Tosh leant against the SUV supporting a semi-conscious Ianto. His shoulder was bleeding heavily.

"Everyone in the SUV! Now!" Jack commanded.

Tosh and Owen didn't hesitate.

Together they helped Ianto into the car before strapping themselves in. Gwen simply stared at the Aledor.

"Gwen get in the car."

"We can't just leave Ale!"

"She knows what she's doing and judging by the ferocity of her attack she wants to do it. Now get in!"

Reluctantly Gwen did as she was told.

Jack turned to the screaming muddle of aliens.

"It's the eyes isn't it? That's the weakness." Five tentacles waved. "Can you kill her?" One tentacle. "How long can you hold her back for? Wave number of tentacles for number of minutes." He paused to count ten tentacles. "Thank you. I'll see you outside the house on the hill if you're ready."

And with that Jack joined the others, strapped into the driver's seat and pressed down hard on the accelerator.

"Where are we going?" asked Tosh.

"Back to the house."

"Why?"

"Ale can't hold Sophie off indefinitely, the Cremza infiltrated this house, this family, I reckon we should find out why."

"She said she was drawn to Ianto." Gwen remembered.

"Speaking of, how's he doing back there?" Jack asked.

"Recovering." came a faint voice.

"Good. Tell us about the day of your first alien encounter.

There was an awkward silence. The whole team knew Ianto didn't talk about his past, especially not to Jack. Finally there came a weary reply.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything ordinary that took place before you met the Aledor."

Ianto sighed and tried to think past the pain in his arm. This would be so much easier if he had his old diary. Wait.

"I'll tell you when we get to the house."

"Ianto – "

"Look I don't trust my 21 year old memory of a 12 year old experience which involved a memory confusing alien!" Ianto snapped. "When we get there I can check my old diary."

"Fine."

There was a tense silence for the minute or two it took Jack to drive up to the house. Doors opened instantly and they ran to the house. When they arrived the team jumped out of the SUV and rushed over to the door. It was still open from when they'd left. Ianto turned to the others.

"Make sure mam's okay, I'll get my diary."

"I'll come with you." said Tosh as Jack opened his mouth to protest.

Ianto nodded and they stepped inside.

Jack reluctantly led the others to the kitchen, hoping to find Mrs Jones, whilst the pair trooped upstairs. Ianto headed determinedly towards his bedroom and Tosh followed.

On entering the room he let out a small sigh accompanied by a wistful smile. He made his way across it and stopped once he was beside his bed. Ianto knelt beside it and ran his hand across the floorboards.

"So," Tosh began. "You grew up here?"

"Yup." he deadpanned.

She wandered towards the toy weapon covered shelf and examined the various models.

"I didn't realise you cared so much about the military."

"I didn't, but my tad did." Ianto replied. "Got it!"

Tosh glanced at him on hearing his exclamation. Sure enough, the Welshman had found a catch on a floorboard beside his bed. With a little tug the wood came free to reveal a small compartment. Ianto pulled his battered old diary out from it. Tosh came over.

"Is that it?"

"Yes. Let's go find the others."

They started to head back downstairs.

"You know you hid it very well." Tosh noted, some things never changed.

Ianto laughed.

"Too well, I used to forget which floorboard I'd hid it under. When I was a teenager sometimes I'd spend hours scouring my bedroom floor. Fortunately my parents never cottoned on."

Tosh smiled.

CRASH!

She stopped smiling. They exchanged worried glances and ran towards the source of the noise. It had come from the living room.

As the pair entered, they were faced with an alarming yet bizarrely funny sight of Ianto's mother charging towards Jack with a large chair. Tosh backed away, Jack ducked and Ianto sidestepped as the old woman swung it at the Captain's head.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I'M CALLING THE POLICE!" she screamed.

Gwen and Owen approached her from behind cautiously.

"Mrs Jones it's me; Gwen Cooper?" Me and Owen came to check out your boiler earlier today, don't you remember?"

The woman paused.

"What?"

Gwen continued, encouraged by her lowered voice.

"Owen said we would come back later; these people are our reinforcements."

The woman's eyes softened. Jack took this as an opportunity to straighten up.

"We didn't mean to intrude, but the door was already open." he told her.

"Ah yes. Sophie is forever forgetting to close the damn thing."

She lowered the chair and started to clean up the shattered mess of an ornament she'd accidentally knocked over earlier in her attempt to drive Jack out.

"We'll head down to the boiler room then." said Owen.

"Okay. I thought you were burglars!" she commented with a chuckle. "Silly me."

The group moved out of the room, closed the door and Jack turned.

"What have you got for me Ianto?"

The Welshman already had the correct page of the diary open.

"It's quite a long entry." he warned. "Do you want me to paraphrase?"

"No. Every detail is important. We don't want to miss anything."

The others nodded in agreement. Owen grinned.

"You're not gonna hold out on us this time Teaboy."

Ianto rolled his eyes and started to read.

"Dear Myfanwy,"

"What!?" the team chorused.

Ianto rolled his eyes again.

"When I was younger I found it easier to confide in a diary if I pretended it was a person."

"Or a pterodactyl." Owen sniggered.

Ianto shot him a look.

"Sorry," said Jack, also fighting back laughter. "continue."

"I woke up at 3am today." Gwen winced in sympathy for his twelve year old self. "Not fun, guess who woke me? Rhiannon. She was squealing at -"

"Wait. Who's Rhiannon?" asked Jack.

Ianto looked up, wearing a slightly affronted expression.

"She's my sister."

Silence returned as the team contemplated how little they knew about their teaboy. Gwen realised that it must've been Rhiannon that she saw in some of the pictures with Ianto earlier. Despite the interruption the Welshman's gaze returned to the page.

"She was squealing at me in excitement. I was thankful that it was a weekend, if it was a school day the early start would've seen me to sleep right in the middle of geography. Miss Adams hates me enough as it is and I really don't want to give my peers another reason to laugh at me.

"Anyways, I asked Rhiannon what the hell she was on, other than helium." Tosh chuckled softly. "She reminded me that it was tad's birthday. I just groaned and told her to go back to sleep but she wouldn't have that. God she's older than me and since she's a girl she's supposed to mature fast, but _no._ She proceeded to remind me, in the same frustratingly high-pitched voice, that tad wanted to do something special this morning with all of us. She tipped me out of bed and told me to meet her downstairs, ready, in ten minutes.

"I fell asleep three times whilst brushing my teeth so ten minutes quickly became fifteen. By the time I got downstairs Rhiannon had mastered her glare. Tad was furious but I didn't understand why because mam hadn't joined us yet. When I pointed this out tad told me that she'd gone on ahead of us so at least one family member would be punctual.

"We set off and I missed breakfast. I couldn't be bothered to complain; I wasn't hungry yet and I knew if I did say something tad would go mental. He terrifies me when he's that angry. In those moments he will do _anything_.

"After a lot of walking we arrived at the river Severn. It sat there looking picturesque so I countered the balance by taking a seat and glowering at it. I couldn't see mam, but it was a big river. She probably stood on a different bank to us.

"I looked up at tad. Rhiannon was grinning like a loon so she had to be in on it. Whatever 'it' was. I decided I had to start asking some questions.

"Why are we here tad?"


End file.
